


Angst Day

by myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is heartbroken, Comfort, Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holiday, I've been told the title is a little misleading, Light Angst, Post Reveal, after hawkmoth's defeat, dealing with the reveal, mamanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown/pseuds/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown
Summary: “How are you going to celebrate Hawkmoth’s defeat?”"We are going to cry."





	Angst Day

“How are you going to celebrate Hawkmoth’s defeat?”

It was an interesting question. Ladybug looked back at her partner who had chosen to hang back during this particular press conference. The duo was still reeling from the revelation that Hawkmoth was Adrien’s father and, now that she knew Chat’s identity, Ladybug was wondering how well her partner was handling his father’s highly publicized arrest. She knew that she’d be a mess if their roles were reversed, but her partner had simply gone silent, a move that was much more Adrein than Chat Noir. What her partner really needed right now was to let it all out. Ladybug looked back to the reporter waiting for her answer.

“We are going to cry.”

A collective gasp went out from the herd of reporters. Cry? Why would the heroes of Paris cry at the defeat of their nemesis? Even Chat Noir looked confused.

Ladybug resolutely faced the crowd and smiled, “Let me explain,” She paused, “For three years, Hawkmoth has taken away the right that the people of Paris have to _feel._ For three years, any time we felt angry or sad or frustrated, we also had to feel afraid that Hawkmoth would take advantage of that to use us as a weapon against our own city. This fear was even greater for Chat Noir and I, since if we were akumatized, Hawkmoth would win. We don’t have to be afraid anymore. Hawkmoth is gone and all of Paris is finally free to be sad and angry and feel the full spectrum of human emotion.

“So to answer your question, Chat Noir and I are going to celebrate by feeling all of the emotions that Hawkmoth kept from us for all these years. We are going to curl up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and binge watch chick-flicks in our pajamas. We are going to be sad and angry and cry about the difficulties of life knowing full well that Hawkmoth can’t interrupt our pity party. We are going to feel.”

Ladybug interrupted her rant to look back at her partner who was starting at her with more love and gratitude than she thought possible. He didn’t have to be happy that his father was going to prison, he didn’t have to put on a brave face about what his life was going to be like as the son of a convicted supervillain. He could be angry and sad, and she would be by him every step of the way.

“We want to thank Paris for their support and patience during the past three years. But if you’ll please excuse us, there is a pint of Rocky Road calling our names. Bug Out!”

//

Marinette curled up next to Adrien on her couch watching the Mayor make an announcement on the news. She was wearing a Chat Noir themed onesie and Adrien was wearing a Ladybug one. She had made them several months ago, along with a carapace one for Alya and a Rena Rouge one for Nino, and today seemed like the right day to wear them. Not to mention they were really comfy.

Mayor Bourgeois stood in front of the microphone in his pajamas, which was a rather odd sight on its own, not to mention that Chole was standing beside him, smiling in a white tank top and bright yellow pajama bottoms. The girl’s hair and makeup were flawless though, so at least something was still normal.

“To celebrate Hawkmoth’s defeat this morning, my family and I are going to follow Ladybug’s example and take the day to feel sad. I invite all Parisians to join our pity party and celebrate that we once again have the right to feel emotion. In fact, in honor of Hawkmoth’s defeat, I am declaring today Annual Angst Day. Every year, we can remember Hawkmoth’s defeat by being grateful for all the negative emotions he victimized while he was active. Have a memorable Angst Day!”

“It looks like you started something Bugaboo.” Adrien stared at Marinette, who responded by snuggling closer to him and changing the channel.

“Worth it”

//

It was an odd holiday to be sure, but it caught on quickly. Ice cream sales, especially Rocky Road, always increased in preparation for Angst Day. School and work were always cancelled so that people could stay home, and those people that still had work showed up in their pajamas. Ten years to the day after Hawkmoth’s defeat, Adrien and Marinette once again cuddled on their couch, but this time they watched cartoons while three little kids played with a hamster on the carpet in front of them. They were grateful for everything they had, including the right to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 6.6.19: fixed spacing


End file.
